Thicker Than Blood
by PhoenixMirror27414
Summary: The saying goes 'Blood is thicker than water' but when Renee shows her true nature towards Bella and the wedding, Bella learns that there is something that is thicker than blood sometimes family comes from the most unlikely places, and when one member is hurting, they will rally together and fight for each other against anyone. Even blood relations. Renee bashing.B/E C/Es Em/R A/J
1. Call it a family

**Bella and Edward never visited Renee**

* * *

_Call it a clan, call it a network, call it a tribe, call it a family. Whatever you call it, whoever you are, you need one. ~Jane Howard_

* * *

I lay on the carpet in Edward's bedroom, it was so thick and comfortable that I preferred it over the leather sofa. The house was very quiet, most of the Cullens had decided to go on a quick hunting trip, leaving only Me, Esme and Jasper in the house. Edward had promised he'd try to be as quick as he could but truthfully, I didn't mind the peace, it was giving me a valuable chance to catch up on some reading. I was supposed to be calling Renee today to let her know about the wedding that was fast approaching, but I had put it off, instead choosing to read To Kill A Mockingbird.

I was well aware that Alice would corner me the moment she arrived back at the house, all of them would try to reassure me that Renee would take the information well and everything would be alright. I didn't believe this for a minute, Alice had admitted that she had no idea how Renee would react because I hadn't decided on telling her yet. I was persistently told to by her to decide to tell Renee, which wasn't exactly easy, considering the mere thought of calling her instantly made me feel nauseous and ill. I knew Renee, in fact, I was the only one to truly know Renee. Phil and Charlie didn't know the pain she could cause when she didn't agree with your decisions, they hadn't felt the sting of her palm against your cheek when you dared fight back, and they most certainly didn't understand how inferior she made me feel.

To be honest, the idea of her not being at the wedding was both a relief and a horror. A relief, because she wouldn't be able to embarrass me and criticise my every move, but then she was my mother, and truthfully, her reaction would be a lot worse if she found out from someone else. I could imagine the look on her face when she saw me in my wedding dress, the sneer of disgust as I walked down the aisle to my fiance. Then the speech, she would definitely want to make a speech, she would have consumed an admirable amount of wine and would stumble to her feet slurring her words.

With a sigh she rolled onto her back and let the book close with a soft whisper of pages. She stared at the smooth ceiling as though the answer to her problems would be scrawled across it in block capitals. If only it was, this situation was one of the most difficult she had ever had to deal with. If only another newborn army could wipe her out before she would have to call her mother. She closed her eyes, thinking intently.

With a scowl of frustration, she clambered to her feet and left the room, downstairs Esme was sitting at the kitchen counter with a crossword book. It was such a human image that it surprised her, at least it did until Esme's hand flew across the page at an incomprehensible pace and completed the puzzle. Esme looked up and smiled, it was a warm, inviting smile that made my heart pang and wish that Renee could be more like Esme.

"Are you hungry?" Esme asked me with a soft smile.

"No thanks, Esme." I said, she didn't need to know that I felt as though I was about to throw up.

I noticed the innocent phone laying there on the counter top, I bit my lip looking at it, watching it carefully as though it was a weapon of mass destruction.

"You could phone her now, if you want?" Esme offered as she noticed my line of sight.

I shook my head minutely. "I can't do it, she won't understand." I whispered.

Esme smiled sadly at me and stroked my hair, I jumped slightly as I heard a voice very close to my shoulder. "There's more to it than that." Jasper said calmly. "It's as though you're afraid of her."

"Renee can be very opinionated about certain things." I murmured quietly, but they both heard me loud and clear.

"She's your mother, she'll understand, I'm sure she loves you more than anything else in the world." Esme said gently. I didn't say anything, Esme had high expectations of how a mother should act and Renee would disappoint her severely.

"Don't be scared, Bella. I'm sure it won't be as bad as you think." Jasper said, I could feel twinges of calm invading. I smiled slightly at him in thanks but it didn't help my anxiety completely.

I picked up the expensive looking phone deliberating, I knew I should phone her, and even when she did react badly I would have my family around me. "Alright." I murmured. I could see by Esme's smile that I was doing the right thing, even if it did have bad consequences.

With a small sigh, I began to dial the number for Renee's house, as I listened to the phone ringing, I prayed that she wasn't in. It was a vain hope, I heard her shrill voice speak loudly into my ear causing me to cringe.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mum, it's me." I said softly, if only she didn't hear me and would hang up.

"Isabella. You have a nerve to leave it so long to call me." She scolded, I bit my lip as she spoke, it wasn't the worst greeting.

"I'm sorry Mum, I didn't mean to leave it so long." I lied, Esme patted my shoulder reassuringly.

"Is that so? Well, there must have been a reason why you would call me." Her shrill voice made me cringe.

"There is actually," I felt Jasper sending waves of confidence and decided to go for it. "I'm getting married, to Edward."

The silence caused me to twitch nervously, I wondered vaguely if she had hung up on me.

"I've never been so disappointed in you, Isabella." She said coldly.

I froze. "What?"

"Isabella, you are making a huge mistake, are you lying to me? Honestly, I can't imagine _you _getting married. Did he propose while drunk? That doesn't count you know." Renee said snidely.

I saw Esme's eyes narrow a tiny bit.

"No, Mum, I am not lying. Edward wasn't intoxicated and I really am getting married." I said quietly.

"Is this a delusion of yours, that boy left you young lady. I don't know why he bothered coming back to you, to be honest." Renee's words cut deep and I saw one of Esme's hands clench into a fist.

"I know, but he's back, for good." I said more confidently than I felt.

"I doubt it, you need to wake up and realise that there's nothing about you holding him there, are you just doing it for money, Isabella?"

My mouth fell open, and I saw Jasper's hand create a hole in the edge of the kitchen counter.

"I can promise you now mother, this has nothing to do with money, at all." I said vehemently.

"Then why would you get married? Is he mentally incompetent or something? Why would he choose you of all people?"

Before I could reply, the phone was pried out from my hand, Esme's eyes were narrowed and pitch black, she looked every bit like the vampire she was.

"Hello, Renee. This is Esme, Bella's future mother-in-law." Esme murmured, her polite tone completely contradicting her facial expression.

Esme gave me a strained smile and whirled out of the room, leaving me alone with Jasper who was sending me the strongest calming vibes he could, without knocking me out. Unfortunately, he miscalculated slightly and I felt my body slump against the kitchen counter, before darkness took over.

The darkness gradually began to fade away and I could feel a cool hand on my forehead. "She's fine, Edward. Jasper only put her to sleep." Carlisle's calm voice said from by my side. I shifted slightly and opened my eyes fully. Six pairs of golden eyes were peering into mine and then there was Rosalie, regarding me with an unfathomable expression from nearby.

I realised I was lying on the sitting room sofa and sat up.

"Are you alright, Darling?" Esme asked, handing me a glass of water. I knew she was talking about Renee's call and nodded, taking a sip of the cool water.

"Are you ok, Esme? She wasn't too terrible to you was she?" I asked worriedly.

"Don't you worry about me, Bella. I had a long discussion with your mother and she's decided to come for a visit." Esme sighed. Edward growled violently and pulled me closer to him.

"Oh no." I moaned burying my head in his shoulder.

"What's wrong, is something hurting?" Carlisle asked in doctor mode, automatically assuming I was in pain.

"Please tell me she isn't coming." I pleaded.

"Why don't you want to see your mother?" Carlisle asked, confused.

* * *

_AN_

_So did you like it? _

_I was itching for a bit of Renee bashing and conflict, and then this gives me the chance for some family bonding between Bella and the Cullens!_

_I don't own twilight or any of the characters in this FANfiction._


	2. Ohana means family

_Ohana means family. Family means nobody gets left behind... or forgotten."__Author: Lilo & Stitch_

* * *

I swallowed nervously, my heart must sound like a drum to them, beating out a frantic, panicked rhythm. Carlisle's question caused the feeling of dread to well up, as well as embarrassment; they would finally know the truth about my mother and they would change their opinion of me entirely. After all, I was just a weak human who was unable to stand up to her own parent.

"My Mum is..." I trailed off, struggling to explain her to someone who had never met her, never known her. "She is very forward and _loud_." I said unsure, there didn't seem to be a correct way to explain the complexity of my mother.

"I'm sorry, Bella, but she was downright vile to you." Esme said, tears that couldn't fall shone in her golden eyes.

"No, she wasn't, she was just hurt that I didn't tell her straightaway." I said stubbornly. I knew deep down, my Mum loved me, she really did.

Carlisle's brow puckered as he thought quickly. "When is she arriving?" His voice sounded strained, I wondered briefly if they'd been conversing too quiet for me to hear them.

"She said she'll be getting the next plane available." Esme said so softly that I almost missed it completely.

"No." I moaned, Edward rubbed my back comfortingly, but it didn't help soothe my anxiety as I could feel the growl rumbling in his marble chest.

"Where will Renee be staying?" Rosalie asked in a clipped tone.

"She invited herself to stay with Bella." Esme said.

"Charlie will not be pleased." I frowned, mentally trying to work out a different solution.

"Not at Charlie's, here. She wants to stay here."

I muttered a curse under my breath, only to be given a reproving glance from Esme, "Sorry." I mumbled.

"It's ok, Dear." She said.

"I can promise everyone will be on their best behaviour." Carlisle promised and took a seat next to Edward and me. "We can hunt at night and keep up appearances through the day as per usual."

"It's not _you _I'm worried about, it's _her_." I admitted.

"We won't let an ickle human scare us away, Bells." Emmett cheered.

I frowned. They didn't understand.

"We'll be there for you the whole time." Esme told me as Edward nodded frantically at her words.

"You promise?" I asked, feeling a lot younger than my eighteen years.

"I promise." She said sincerely.

-Time Gap-

A few days later I found myself sitting in the Cullens' sitting room, pacing anxiously as Emmett and Edward drove my mum from the airport. Esme had spent a few minutes dusting the surfaces and hoovering, politely ignoring all of my offers of help. Alice's golden eyes followed me back and forth as I paced relentlessly. Jasper had attempted to calm everyone down, but every time I was relaxed, another new problem would present itself in my head causing me to resume my pacing.

Carlisle was waiting on the chair, his calm expression was beginning to irk me slightly. I knew it was just the anxiety causing me to feel irritated, but it was rather unfair that they could all stay so relaxed, while my hair was practically turning grey before my eyes.

"Every thing will be alright." Esme soothed, placing a hand on on my shoulder comfortingly.

"But what if it isn't? What if she doesn't control what she says?" I said worriedly, she would probably offend every single one of them.

"Don't you worry about us Darling." She said softly, before resuming her housework.

My heart thudded loudly as I heard the familiar purr of Edward's Volvo just outside the house. The engine cut and I could hear Renee's shrill laugh. She was getting closer and closer; if it wasn't for Jasper placing a hand on my shoulder to calm me, I would have ran away.

I took a deep breath as the door opened.

"Hello, Mum." I murmured.

"Isabella, there you are." She sneered. "I was most disappointed that you sent these two gentlemen to get me instead of coming yourself."

"I'm sorry, Mum." I said quietly.

She snorted and dumped her bags into my arms. "Take these to my room, and then do the polite thing and introduce me to these generous people."

"Don't worry, Renee, I can do that." Edward said moving to take the bags, Renee obviously didn't hear the steely edge in his voice.

"Don't be silly, Edward. Isabella is perfectly capable of carrying a few bags, she could do with the exercise anyway." She added dismissively as she wandered through to the sitting room without being invited.

I took a deep breath and carried the bags up to the spare room, what on earth did she pack, bricks? I placed them carefully by the foot of the bed and shut the door quietly as I left.

Esme met me outside the sitting room before I entered, she looked devastated. She hugged me tightly before walking to the kitchen without saying a word. When I walked in the Cullens had _generously _left the seat next to Renee free for me. With a small sigh I perched on the end, trying to sit as far away as physically possible.

"There you are, what took you so long?" She demanded.

"It's a large house," I said, looking at the floor nervously. Edward's twitch caught my eyes, and I noticed that he looked angry. No. Furious.

"Hmm. Never mind. Are you going to introduce me or not?" She asked harshly.

"Oh, of course. That's Edward." I said indicating towards him. He smiled tightly. "Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, Carlisle and you saw Esme earlier." I wondered where Esme had gone.

"Yes, yes. Of course." She said, eyeing up Carlisle with obvious lust. I shifted uncomfortably as did Jasper, Edward and Carlisle.

"So, how is Phil?" I asked, trying desperately to change her line of thought.

"He's fine, but of course you'd know that if you called more often." She said sharply, I winced.

"Sorry." I said shyly.

She stood up and then reached out and grabbed my arm, her nails digging in sharply as she dragged me to my feet. "I want a tour." She announced.

"Of course," Alice said skipping over. "I can show you where you'll be sleeping."

Before she could resist, Alice dragged her out of the room. I sat back on the sofa and curled my arms around my legs.

"So..." I said, "she's a bit bossy."

"A bit?" Rosalie snorted.

"Rosalie." Carlisle warned.

"No, she's right." I said quickly. "I can't believe she's staying here." I groaned. In a flash I was in Edward's arms.

"It's only for a week." He said reassuringly.

"I'm sorry." I apologised sincerely.

"There's no need to apologise Honey," Esme said, appearing behind me.

"But she's just so ru-" I was cut off by her shrill voice.

"The colour scheme was very bland, perhaps a little more vibrancy would make it feel more homely." Renee announced re-entering the sitting room.

"I think it's perfect." I said quietly.

"Hush, Isabella. You never did have any sense." I winced, and felt Edward's grip tighten around me.

"Well, I think Bella has a wonderful ability to see the best in people, even those who don't deserve it." Esme added the last part as an insult to Renee.

Renee's eyes focussed on me then. They narrowed into slits. "Back to the reason why I'm here. I need to discuss this _wedding_." She said as though it was a curse.

"What's there to talk about?" I asked, my tone borderline rude.

She reached out and slapped the back of my head. "Tone." She demanded, hypocritically.

Edward snarled quietly in my ear, one of his hands winding it's way to my head as if to shield me.

"Why don't we discuss this in the kitchen, Renee?" Esme asked, her eyes no longer a soft gold, but instead a dark, pitch black that made her look truly dangerous.

* * *

**AN**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Was it alright? Renee's a bit of a bitch, but honestly I've never been that fond of her. **


	3. Bonds That Link Family

_The bond that links your true family is not one of blood, but of respect and joy in each other's life. Rarely do members of one family grow up under the same roof. -RICHARD BACH_

* * *

I jumped to my feet, despite everything, I didn't want anyone to argue. "Good idea, Esme." I said quickly. "I'll make some lunch too, it must have been a long flight."

Renee snorted and walked through to the kitchen with a snide; "That's the first sensible thing you've said so far."

I took a deep breath and moved to follow her, only to be stopped by Edward. "There's no way you're going through there." He said, eyes dark and mouth unhappy.

"I have to Edward. I warned you what she was like, remember?" I said, defensively.

"No, you said she was _forward _and _loud_, even _opinionated. _You didn't say she was so cruel and harsh." Edward said firmly.

I sighed. "Look. I know she can be a little hard to take, but she'll be gone soon. Chances are she won't come to the wedding and she'll stay with Phil."

"I know, but I hate to see her hurting you, I don't think I can bear this." He kissed my forehead gently.

Esme walked up and stood next to me. "Come on honey, I'll stay with you. Edward will grab some sheets out the linen cupboard for Renee's bed." The sentence was both to reassure me and divert Edward.

I smiled and nodded. "I'll be fine." I told Edward and walked with Esme as she took my hand. It did not escape my attention that Carlisle and Emmett both followed immediately.

"What would you like to eat, Mum?" I asked with a fake smile as I walked into the kitchen.

"Surprise me." She said coolly, her fingers flying over the keys on her phone, she never even bothered to look up from the screen.

I nodded and took out a plate setting it to the side, then I heated some butter in a frying pan. I methodically started to beat a few eggs; mixing in pepper and salt for seasoning.

I saw Esme smile slightly as she watched me cook. Her eyes were slowly turning back to their usual ocher.

"I hope you're cooking for the Cullens too, Isabella." Renee said sharply.

"Oh- of course." I stuttered, then whispered a very quiet apology to the Cullens. Esme smiled and patted my shoulder, but she had a slight grimace on her stunning face.

"I'll help you, Bella. There is a lot of us, after all." Carlisle said calmly, moving to my side.

"Oh, there's no need for that, Carlisle." Renee simpered. "Isabella can cook by herself."

"It's no problem Renee, I enjoy cooking." He lied. "In fact, I usually help out at the hospital's charity events by doing some of the food."

"Really? Do you cook for your family too?" Renee asked, I winced slightly.

"Oh yes, I'm the Jamie Oliver of the Cullen household." He joked.

"I'm sure. However, you have many children, surely Isabella could do more cooking and less lazing around."

"Bella helps me a it wasn't for her I don't think anyone would get fed." Carlisle said defensively, the wooden spoon in his hands creaked ominously.

Renee huffed and returned her attention to her phone.

Finally I had set the table and served the food. Renee turned her nose up immediately and prodded the omelette with her fork. I picked at mine, too nervous to actually eat it. To be honest my attention was more focussed on Edward. He shot me a crooked smiled and popped a forkful in his mouth, swallowing it with a grin. If I didn't know better I would have assumed that he actually enjoyed it.

All the Cullens were perfect actors, even Rosalie - who I thought wouldn't touch the eggs with a stick- decided to eat the whole thing with a dazzling smile. It was strange to see how dislike for one person -Renee- could bring us closer.

"Well that was adequate." Renee sighed, standing up. "I am going for a shower, grab me a towel please and leave it by the door."

With one last glower towards me, Renee sauntered out of the room. "Thanks for the help, Carlisle. I'm sorry you all had to eat that." I sighed, collecting all the plates together.

"It's alright, we have to keep up our 'human image' anyway." Carlisle said. "At least she won't be suspicious."

Esme blocked me at the door, and took the plates from my hands. She washed faster than I could comprehend and was back in the dining room by Carlisle's side in seconds.

They all looked towards me, as though waiting for me to say something.

"I'll go grab a towel for Renee, then I'll probably hide away." I joked. "I'd advise you do the same."

Edward smiled, making my heart skip a beat, with a quiet chuckle he took my hand and we walked out of the room. On our way to the bathroom, I grabbed a towel from the cupboard and laid it by the bathroom door.

Edward led me to his room, and I lay on the carpet like I had done before Renee had arrived. He handed me my book and played with my hair as I continued reading from where I'd left off.

"Bella, can I ask you a question?" Edward said gently after a while.

"Of course." I said closing the book and turning towards him.

"Do you love your mother?" He asked.

"Of course I do." I said, then sighed. "Although I suppose it's not really 'motherly love', more like how you'd love a friend."

He stroked my cheek with a long, cool finger and I knew he wasn't done.

"What was your childhood like?"

"What do you mean? It's pretty hard to sum up so many years." I laughed nervously.

"You did ballet, right?" He waited for my nod. "Tell me about that." I couldn't deny him anything.

"I started when I was quite young." I said. "I was never any good at it, I'm too clumsy, and I always messed up the routines."

"Did you want to be a ballerina as a child?" He asked, his liquid gold eyes enticing me into spilling my guts.

"No, I wanted to be an astronaut." He laughed slightly at my unexpected answer. "Renee though it was too 'boyish' and instead I found myself at ballet lessons three times a week. It was awful, I think my medical file doubled during that time."

"Why didn't you just quit?" I couldn't fathom his curiousity.

"Renee payed for a block session because she knew I would want to quit, that way I couldn't until the lessons were up." I sighed.

"Maybe it's a good thing that place burned down."

I was too shocked to laugh, it was the first time Edward had joked about the ballet studio incident. As he opened his mouth to ask another question, there was a knock at the door and Emmett popped his head around it.

"Is this a private party, or can anyone hide here?" He said with a grin.

* * *

**AN**

**Thanks for all the wonderfully sweet reviews that people have left. You're so kind!**

**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters associated or recogonised with Twilight.**


End file.
